


Cause What You Got Is

by asllapiscu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Recovery (noun)1. A return to a state of health, mind, or strength2. Regaining possession or control of something stolen or lost





	Cause What You Got Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niercana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niercana/gifts).



> Commission piece for @villaincy thank you so much for the kofi! (TAKE THIS FIC HIYORI)

_ Dancing Star Night! _ is Ann’s newest project. Inspired by Shiho’s overall journey, Ann had reached out to her agency about a charity event. She wants to raise awareness for how difficult recovery can be for anyone who suffered like Shiho and show that they  _ have _ support. Ann wanted something fun and vibrant to attract attention, but also show that recovery  _ is _ possible.

She wants to give  _ hope. _

She’s panting heavily, her hands on her knees as she hunched over after finishing a number. She can hear similar sounds coming from behind her, mixed with groans before a loud  _ thud! _ follows. She rolls her eyes and straightens herself out, turning around to face her backup dancers.

“Ryuji! I thought you’d have more stamina for this since you run so much! I don’t want to hear no groaning from you!”

“Hey, dancin’ is different! And you have us working to the bone! Tell her Akira!”

“You usually show me more stamina…”

“A-Akira! Come on dude!”

Ann starts to giggle as she leaves the two to bicker. A break seems necessary, anyway. She walks to the end of the studio, approaching a familiar face before smiling and accepting the water bottle being handed to her.

“What do you think so far Shiho? Think you can practice it in time?”

“You won’t let up, will you?”

“Have you seen Ryuji? His coordination is awful! I need you Shiho. Besides, this is  _ your _ story.”

Shiho smiles nervously, bunching her skirt in her hands. Ann lays her own on top, the two exchanging a soft look before Shiho finally nods.

“How can I say no to you?”

Ann’s heart bursts. It might not be much, and it will continue to be a slow process, but Ann will do everything she can to bring back Shiho’s shine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking kofi requests over on twitter @/mythxl thank you so much for reading!! u vu


End file.
